Blue
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Jack ist deprimiert, weil Sam ihm total den Kopf verdreht, Teal'c outet sich als kompetenter Berater in Liebesdingen...


Blue

Kapitel 1

SG-Center

Jacks Quartier  
17.39 Uhr  
Jack saß in einer Ecke seines Quartiers auf dem Boden und starrte vor sich hin. Und das schon seit Stunden. Er war schon seit Tagen zu keinem rationellen Gedanken mehr fähig, also hatte er seinen Verstand einfach ausgeschaltet und starrte einfach so vor sich hin.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, aber der Colonel registrierte auch das nicht. Auch als Daniel Jackson eintrat, sich zu ihm auf den Boden setzte und ihn verwirrt ansah, blieben seine Gesichtszüge hart wie sie waren. Daniel seufzte und schwieg ein paar Minuten. "Jack, was ist los? Ich meine...mit Ihnen kann man seit Tagen kein vernünftiges Wort mehr wechseln, Sie fehlen bei den Briefings, ja, sehen Sie sich an, Sie sitzen hier mutterseelenallein in Ihrem Zimmer in der Ecke und starren vor sich hin. Was...uhm...haben Sie?", fragte er schließlich wild gestikulierend. Jack drehte unter größten Anstrengungen seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er sagte kein Wort. Daniel hob die Augenbrauen. Nachdem weitere Minuten so vergangen waren, stand Daniel leise schimpfend auf und warf die Tür von außen mit einem dumpfen Knall ins Schloss. Vor der Tür warteten bereits Teal'c und Samantha Carter, die weiteren Mitglieder von SG1. Sam sah den jungen Archäologen fragend an. "Er redet kein  
Wort. Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist."; ließ sich dieser resignierend vernehmen und verschwand um die Ecke. Sam runzelte besorgt die Stirn. "Was glaubst du, sollen wir ihn zu Doc. Frasier bringen?", fragte sie den Jaffa. Dieser wiegte langsam den Kopf hin und her. "Ich werde versuchen, mit O'Neill zu sprechen.", sagte er. Sam nickte wenig überzeugt, doch der breitschultrige Mann war schon ohne ein Klopfen in den Privatbereich ihres Vorgesetzten eingedrungen und so lehnte sie sich seufzend an die kalte Betonwand um zu warten.

Der Jaffa blieb einen Meter vor Jack, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß, stehen und senkte den Kopf. Jack reagierte nicht. Der geduldige Jaffa wartete Minuten ohne eine Regung zu zeigen. Bis Jack schließlich aufsah. Teal'c nickte ihm zu und Jack lies seinen Blick wieder in die Leere schweifen. Schließlich packte Teal'c O'Neill unsanft an den Armen und zog in hoch. Er hob ihn in die Luft und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Dann setzte er ihn wieder ab. Jack blieb stehen, rieb sich mit den Fingern die Stirn und schüttelte dabei den Kopf, wie um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen. "Teal'c, was soll das?", flüsterte Jack. "Ich wollte dich von deinem Selbstmitleid befreien!"; antwortet dieser kühl. "Ach ja, Selbstmitleid, hm..."; entgegnete O'Neill sarkastisch.

"Wie soll man es anders nennen, wenn du tagelang die Einsamkeit suchst und nur tote Blicke in die Stille wirfst?", fragte der Jaffa und legte den Kopf schief.

Jack seufzte und wollte sich wieder auf den Boden setzen. Aber Teal'cs Hände hinderten ihn daran. Schließlich standen sie sich wieder gegenüber. Der Colonel schloss demonstrativ die Augen, aber der Krieger war ein geduldiger Mann.  
"Ich will wissen, was deine Seele belastet, O'Neill. Wenn die anderen damit keinen Erfolg haben, ich werde dein Quartier nicht eher verlassen, als dass du mich in deine Gedanken einweihst...es gibt da ein altes Jaffa-Sprichwort...", weiter kam er nicht. "Schon gut, schon gut, Kumpel!", unterbrach ihn Jack und setzte sich tief durchatmend auf sein Bett.

Teal'c tat es ihm nach und sah ihn gespannt an. "Ich weiß es doch selbst auch nicht, Teal'c, es ist verrückt. Ich drehe langsam durch, ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr essen, ich kann den ganzen Tag nur mehr an das eine denken.", flüsterte er wild gestikulierend.  
"Es ist Major Carter, nicht wahr?", raunte Teal'c mit gesenkter Stimme.

Jack hob erstaunt den Kopf und sah Teal'c mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen an. "Woher...?", begann er.  
"Es ist offensichtlich, mein Freund."; erklärte Teal'c ohne lange Erklärungen.  
"Ach ja, Dr. Freud, und dann sag mir was ich dagegen machen kann. Ich drehe durch, ich werde komplett verrückt. Ich muss den ganzen Tag mit der Person zusammenarbeiten, die ich so sehr liebe, dass es schon weh tut und kann ihr nicht sagen, wie viel sie mir bedeutet!", schrie Jack jetzt schon fast. Teal'c legte ihm beruhigend seine große Hand auf die Schulter. "Und wie viel bedeutet sie dir, O'Neill?", fragte er.  
Jack hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst. "Das kann man nicht in Worten ausdrücken, Teal'c, es ist...ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Sie ist die Welt für mich, ja noch mehr, sie ist...!", stammelte er nach Worten suchend. Teal'c nickte. "Verstehe.", sagte er kühl.

"Und, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen?", hakte Jack hoffend nach. "Diese Frage kann selbst ich dir nicht beantworten, aber wenn du sie wirklich mehr liebst als dein eigenes Leben, dann hat diese Frau ein Recht darauf, das zu erfahren. Andererseits kannst du natürlich auch die Alternative wählen. Ein Jaffa, der in so eine Situation gerät, hat keine andere Wahl als seinen Dienst als Krieger aufzugeben und sich in die Einöde eines Waldes oder Gebirges zurückzuziehen, um seine Seele von den schmerzenden Wunden der Liebe zu befreien. Wenn dann die Wunden verheilt sind, kann er zurückkehren, darf aber nie wieder den Namen jener Frau in den Mund nehmen, geschweige denn sie treffen oder mit ihr sprechen. Aber diese Wunden verheilen nie, Narben bleiben. Und deshalb wird so ein Min-Ska , ein von der Liebe Verletzter auch nie ein großer Krieger werden. Liebe ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Wenn du jemanden so sehr liebst, dass du den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes mehr denken  
kannst, dann kannst du dich auch auf deine Arbeit nicht mehr konzentrieren und wirst nachlässig und dein Verletzungsrisiko im Nahkampf springt steigend an."; erklärte der Jaffa.

Jack hatte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört. "Jedenfalls ist es der falsche Weg, keine von beiden Möglichkeiten zu wählen und, so wie du mit Major Carter, aneinander vorbeizuleben. Das tötet die Seele mit der Zeit und dir wird alles egal. Du gehst mehr Risiken ein, weil du nichts zu verlieren hast.", addierte Teal'c.

Jack schloss die Augen. Er legte beide Handflächen offen und fragte "Du meinst also ich soll ihr entweder meine Liebe gestehen oder sie für immer vergessen?".  
"Das ist korrekt", antwortete dieser kühl.  
"Ich würde sie niemals vergessen können.", flüsterte Jack.  
"Du hast doch schon einmal eine Frau sehr geliebt und hast sie auch vergessen können."  
"Das war etwas völlig anderes. Ich habe sie nicht vergessen, Sara besitzt immer noch einen Platz in meinem Herzen, genauso wie Charly, aber ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so etwas für jemand anderes empfunden wie für Sam.", erklärte er nervös und leckte sich die Lippen.  
"Verstehe. Wenn du sie nicht vergessen willst und kannst, musst du es ihr sagen.", stellte Teal'c die Tatsachen hin, wie sie waren.  
"Du hast ja recht. Ich weiß gar nicht woher du dich mit diesem Thema so gut auskennst, und warum ich...uhm...sorry, nimm es nicht persönlich, mein Freund, es gerade ...uhm...DIR erzähle...aber, du hast recht. Nur, ich weiß nicht wie ich es ihr sagen soll, ohne sie in Verlegenheit bringen zu müssen."; folgerte er.

Teal'c nickte. "Du hast Angst, sie bringt dir nicht die selben Gefühle entgegen."; stellte er fest. Diesmal nickte Jack langsam.  
"Du musst es herausfinden. Es gibt Wege dafür.", sagte er und konnte in Jacks Augen ein Licht der Hoffnung aufflackern sehen.  
"Ach ja? Und die wären?"  
Nachdem Teal'c Jack noch weitere fünfzehn Minuten in die philosophischen Abgründe der Materie Liebe geführt hatte, nickte er dem völlig konfusen Jack ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er sich erhob und auf die Tür zusteuerte. Bevor er diese erreicht hatte, wandte er sich noch einmal um "Wer ist dieser Dr. Freud?", fragte er und Jack musste das erste mal seit Tagen wieder lächeln. Teal'c wiegte verwirrt den Kopf und verlies leise den Raum.

Jack legte sich auf sein Bett, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und dachte nach. Morgen würde er Teal'cs erste "Strategie" versuchen, mal sehen wie der süße Blondschopf darauf reagieren würde. Tatsächlich hatte es ihm sehr geholfen, mit Teal'c darüber zu reden. Er fühlte sich zumindest besser als vorher. Und er schöpfte Hoffnung.

Kapitel 2

19.13 Uhr  
Sams Quartier

Sam hatte eine geschlagene Stunde vor Jacks Quartier gewartet, aber als Teal'c dann noch immer nicht zurückgekommen war, hatte sie aufgegeben. Natürlich war sie immer noch besorgt um den Colonel, aber sie würde versuchen, Teal'c auszuquetschen.

am nächsten Tag

05.37 Uhr  
Teal'cs Quartier

Früh am nächsten Morgen klopfte sie an die Tür des Jaffas. Wie erwartet war er schon lange wach. Der kleine Raum war übersäht mit Kerzen. "Hi!", begrüßte sie ihn und er antwortet ihr mit einem kurzen Nicken. "Hast du gestern etwas aus dem Col. herausbekommen können? Wie geht's ihm?"; fragte sie neugierig. "Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn.", stellte er fest. Sam wurde verlegen. "Ja natürlich, er...er ist mein Vorgesetzter...mein Teamkollege.", antwortete sie nervös.  
"Ja, das ist korrekt. Aber er ist noch mehr als das für dich.", erklärte er wohlweißlich und Sam bekam fast Angst. Woher wusste er...?  
Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Er ist ein Freund. Mehr nicht.", verteidigte sie sich. "Wenn du das sagst, Major Carter."; erwiderte dieser ungerührt. "Du solltest ehrlich zu dir sein und auf dein Herz hören.", addierte er und Sam war völlig verwirrt. "Hat er dir gesagt, was mit ihm los ist, Teal'c?", fragte sie wieder. "Das solltest du selbst herausfinden, dein Verstand kämpft mit deinem Herzen, nicht wahr?", sprach er weiter.

Sam glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, es war alles die volle Wahrheit. So etwas hätte sie diesem Mann hier nicht zugetraut. Diesem nach außen so kalten und disziplinierten Krieger, der immer nur so viele Worte als unbedingt notwendig sprach.  
"Na schön, wenn du mir also nichts über O'Neills Zustand sagen kannst, dann werde ich wieder gehen, Danke, Dr. Freud!"; gab sie ein wenig ärgerlich von sich und zischte aus der Tür. Teal'c schüttelte den Kopf. Er lächelte...

Sam fluchte leise vor sich hin. Woher wusste Teal'c, dass sie für ihren CO. mehr empfand, als sie sollte, ja mehr als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte?  
Gott, sie liebte ihn...jetzt war es gar nicht mehr so schwer, es sich selbst weiß zu machen. Wie einfach es klang. Major Samantha Carter liebt ihren Vorgesetzten, Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Sie hatte die Tür zu ihrem Quartier gerade hinter sich geschlossen und lies sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf ihr ungemachtes Bett fallen. Sie kroch unter die noch warme Decke, zog sie sich über den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Das hatte sie als Kind auch immer gemacht, wenn sie traurig war oder nachdenken musste. Sie fühlte sich dann irgendwie beschützt und unbeobachtet. Sie überlegte, wie es wohl wäre, es ihm einfach ins Gesicht zu sagen. "Colonel, haben Sie eine Sekunde Zeit für mich? Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich Sie von ganzem Herzen liebe, SIR!"...murmelte sie. Sam bemerkte, wie dumm es klang und wie unmöglich diese Situation war. Sie musste grinsen, aber bald verhärteten sich ihre Gesichtszüge und eine einsame Träne fiel auf das weiße Laken.

9.03 Uhr  
Besprechungsraum

Als General Hammond zum auf neun Uhr angesetzten Meeting im Besprechungsraum erschien, waren nur Dr. Daniel Jackson und Teal'c anwesend und standen auf. Er nickte den beiden kurz zu. "Wo sind Colonel O'Neill und Major Carter?"; fragte er und just in diesem Moment rauschte Samantha herein, entschuldigte sich förmlich und setzte sich mit einem gequälten Lächeln neben Teal'c. Schließlich schlenderte auch Jack mit den Händen in der Hosentasche in den Raum, begrüßte die Runde halbherzig und nahm neben Carter Platz. Wie immer, wenn Sam ihn sah, flatterten Hunderte kleiner Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch auf. Jack ging es nicht anders. Er freute sich jeden Tag darauf, sie wiederzusehen. Er hatte zwar über all die Jahre gelernt, seine Gefühle tief in seinem Inneren zu verstecken und nach außen immer der coole, abgehärtete und gefühlslose Colonel zu sein. Aber mit der Zeit wurde das immer schwerer und lange würde er dieses brodelnde Gefühlschaos in seinem Herzen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten  
können. Am liebsten wäre er wieder in sein Quartier gelaufen, hätte sich auf den Boden gesetzt und wieder in die Leere geschaut, ohne an etwas oder besser gesagt, jemanden denken zu müssen. Aber er konnte das ja nicht immer machen, er konnte nicht einfach vor seinen Gefühlen davonrennen, das würde ihn mit der Zeit vollkommen verrückt werden lassen.

Die fünf anwesenden Personen waren in eine Diskussion über ihr nächsten Missionsziel, das zwischen zwei Planten entschieden werden musste, vertieft. Daniel und Teal'c waren für P3X765, weil dort laut der Sondendaten Anzeichen einer alten, den Griechen relativ ähnlichen Kultur zu finden wäre und Teal'c einige der Zeichen, die die Sonde entdeckt hatte, wiedererkannte. Sam war für den zweiten Planeten, P4X912, weil sie aufgrund der Bodenbeschaffenheit dort Naquada-Vorkommen vermutete. Jack saß teilnahmslos dabei und lies die anderen die Entscheidung treffen. Seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Er sah sie verstohlen an. Diese freche blonde Frisur, die wunderschönen tiefblauen Augen, in denen er jedes Mal wie in einem riesigen Ozean versinken konnte...Ihre vollen, leicht nachgezogenen Lippen, von denen er so gerne wissen würde, wie sie sich anfühlten. Ja eigentlich wusste er das ja, aber das war nicht dasselbe gewesen. Damals in der Zeitschleife war das eher eine total egoistische und  
unüberlegte Handlung gewesen, schließlich hatte er damals ja nicht auf ihre Reaktionen Wert legen müssen. Für sie war es niemals passiert. Und wenn er ehrlich war, bereute er es heute irgendwie. Es kam ihm plötzlich vor, als hätte er sie verraten.

Die Art wie sie ihre Hände einsetzte, wenn sie in der Diskussion ein weiteres Argument vorlegte, die Überzeugende Deutlichkeit in ihren Augen. Ihre Art, sich zu bewegen...OH GOTT! Wie liebte er diese Frau...

"Colonel! Würden Sie bitte so freundlich sein und meine Frage beantworten?", kam es plötzlich sehr gereizt von General Hammond. Seltsam, Jack hatte seine Frage gar nicht gehört...  
Er sah verwirrt in die Runde und acht Augen sahen ihn mehr als fragend an. "Ähm...Wie war die Frage?", flüsterte er unschuldig.  
"Colonel, würden Sie bitte etwas mehr Ernst in diese Sache legen, ja? Ich hatte gesagt, ich würde Ihnen die Entscheidung ihres nächsten Reisezieles überlassen. Es wurden für beide Planeten triftige Argumente vorgelegt."; erklärte er gereizt.  
"Ja,...uhm...okay, dann nehmen wir den zweiten, den mit dem Naquada!", bestimmte er ein wenig verlegen und sah Sam an.  
Diese lächelte ein wenig, aber schon alleine diese kleine Geste bestätigte Jacks Wahl für ihn als die richtige. Daniel seufzte verächtlich und Teal'c nahm es ohne eine Regung zur Kenntnis. Wie immer. Hammond lies sich noch über ein paar andere mögliche Reiseziele aus, als es plötzlich an der Tür zum Besprechungszimmer klopfte. Ein junger, blondhaariger Bote trat ein. "Ähm...entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals die Störung, aber hier ist eine Eilzustellung. Major Carter?", lies dieser sich vernehmen. Carter stand auf und der Bote trat auf sie zu. Er holte einen großen Blumenstrauß hinter seinem Rücken hervor und drückte ihn einer verdutzten Sam in die Hand. Dann verlangte er noch eine Unterschrift und verschwand. Verlegen und mit gerötetem Kopf drehte sich Sam wieder den Anderen zu und legte den Blumenstrauß auf den Tisch. Hammond räusperte sich und fuhr fort. Jack konnte sich fast nicht mehr beherrschen. Natürlich hatte er den Blumenstrauß für sie bestellt, aber das dieser Bote gerade  
hier vor allen reinplatzen musste und ihn selbst und vor allem Carter so in Verlegenheit brachte, hatte er nicht gewollt. Teal'c sah schon die ganze Zeit mehr als auffällig zu ihm und am liebsten wäre Jack im Erdboden versunken. Immer nervöser rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, seine Hände waren schweißnass. Endlich beendete Hammond die Besprechung und Jack rannte fast in sein Quartier. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und rutschte daran auf den Boden. Er wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und atmete ein paar Mal heftig aus und ein.

Hätte er Teal'cs Rat befolgt und eine Karte mit seiner Handschrift, aber ohne einen Namen dazugelegt, er wäre wohl soeben gestorben. Gott sei Dank hatte er sich das nicht getraut.

Kapitel 3

gleiche Zeit  
Sams Quartier

Keine Karte war zu finden. Mist. Sie würde zu gerne wissen, von wem die wunderschönen blauen Rosen waren. Am liebsten hätte sie es, wenn sie von Jack wären. Aber bei diesem Gedanken musste sie nur über sich selbst lachen. Ihr Vorgesetzter sollte ihr Blumen schenken...  
Außerdem wäre so etwas nicht sein Stil.

zwei Tage später

Planet P4X912  
15.28 Uhr

SG1 war schon seit zwei Stunden auf dem Planeten. Sam hatte mit leuchtenden Augen Bodenproben genommen, ihr Verdacht auf Naquada hatte sich mehr als bestätigt und euphorisch hatte sie sich daran gemacht, Stellen für einen Abbau des wertvollen Metalls zu finden. Jack war gelangweilt. Er hasste solche Planeten, hier gab es nur Felsen, Naquada und sonst nichts. Keine Seen, keine Tiere, keine Pflanzen, nichts. Und dabei hatte er selbst diesen Planeten gewählt. Ja okay, er hatte ihn gewählt um Sam einen Gefallen zu tun.

Schließlich nahm Jack Teal'c zur Seite. "Hey, Kumpel, deine erste Strategie ist wohl danebengegangen!", flüsterte er. "Du hast dich auch nicht getraut, eine Karte beizulegen."; erwiderte dieser kühl. Jack runzelte die Stirn "Woher...weißt du?", stammelte er. Der Jaffa legte den Kopf schief. "Also, Plan B oder was?", fragte Jack. Teal'c flüsterte ihm etwas zu und Jack grinste wissend..."Das ist ein alter Jaffa-Trick um eine Frau herumzubekommen, aber ich glaube für deine Zwecke wird es auch funktionieren.", behauptete er.

am nächsten Tag  
wieder im SGC  
10.00 Uhr

Sam war in ihrem Labor, um die Naquadaproben zu analysieren. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Es war Jack und Sams Herz tat einen Extraschlag. Man traf ihn nicht oft hier unten...  
"Hi Colonel!"; rief sie erfreuter als sie wollte.  
"Major!"; nickte er.  
"Was gibt's?"  
Er trat näher an sie heran und sie sah ihn fragend aus ihren intelligent blitzenden Augen an. Er tat den Mund auf und wollte anscheinend etwas sagen. Doch plötzlich drehte er sich um und verlies fluchtartig das Labor.  
Sam folgte ihm verwirrt.  
"Colonel, warten Sie!", rief sie protestierend. Sie wollte verdammt noch mal wissen, was er ihr zu sagen hatte...  
Jack bremste seine Schritte. "Was ist los?", fragte sie, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte.  
"Ach nichts, vergessen Sie's einfach!", flüsterte er.  
"Aber...:", verwirrt sah sie ihn an.  
"Ich wollte Sie fragen ob sie mir bei etwas helfen können, es ist...", begann er unsicher.  
"Was denn, na los, kommen Sie schon!", drängte sie neugierig.  
"Ich äh...wollte Sie fragen ob sie heute mit mir mitkommen, weil wir ja heute noch frei haben..., ich fahre ins Tierheim um mir einen kleinen Hund zu holen, und ich...wollte eine zweite Meinung hören. Daniel hat keine Zeit, Teal'c hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf alle Arten von Tieren..."; fing er an, an seinen Fingern abzuzählen. Ein riesiger Grinser machte sich auf Sams Gesicht breit und sie unterbrach ihn schnell "Schon gut, ich komme gerne mit!", sagte sie.  
"Ich habe ja auch nur gefragt, ich verstehe es, wenn Sie...SIE KOMMEN MIT?"; fragte er ungläubig.  
Sam nickte eifrig. Nichts würde sie lieber tun.  
Jack lächelte verlegen.  
"Wann soll's losgehen?", fragte sie.  
"Sobald Sie Zeit haben!", erwiderte er.  
"In einer Stunde stehe ich vor ihrem Quartier, okay?"  
Jack schluckte und nickte. Sam drehte um und ging zurück ins Labor. Jack atmete tief durch und marschierte dann pfeifend durch die Gänge. Teal'c kam ihm entgegen.  
"Hi Kumpel!"; rief Jack freudig.  
Teal'c hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Es hat augenscheinlich funktioniert!", kommentierte der Jaffa Jacks glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Jepp, na ja, ich hab sie zwar nicht zu einem Zweikampf mit einem Rivalen eingeladen, aber ich denke, ich habe so im großen und ganzen Erfolg gehabt mit deiner Strategie. Vor allem die Taktik, sie am Anfang neugierig zu machen, war grandios. Danke, Teal'c."  
Dieser verbeugte sich andeutend und marschierte weiter.

eine Stunde später

Schweigend fuhr Jack mit Sam die zehn Minuten mit dem Aufzug nach oben. Sie gingen zu seinem Jeep und er kramte die Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und wollte gerade zum Wagen treten und die Beifahrertür für sie aufhalten, da war sie schon mit einem eleganten Hüpfer auf dem Sitz gelandet. Er selbst tat es ihr gleich und sie lächelte. Er grinste nur und startete den Wagen. Unangenehmes Schweigen machte sich breit.  
"Zu welchem Tierheim soll's denn gehen, Sir?", fragte Sam unschuldig. Jack sah sie ärgerlich an. "Hey, wir sind jetzt nicht im Dienst. Es ist schon schlimm genug, den ganzen Tag in der Basis mit Sir und Colonel angesprochen zu werden, okay?", bestimmte er.  
Sam nickte nur, aber innerlich tat ihr Herz einen Sprung und ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr sie. In ihren Träumen hieß dieser Mann schon längst Jack...  
"Also...uhm...Jack, zu welchem Tierheim bringen Sie uns?"; fragte sie erneut. "Keine Ahnung wie das heißt, es ist aber ziemlich gut ausgestattet!"; antwortete er. "Wir sind gleich da!", addierte er.  
"Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind wir ganz in der Näher ihres Hauses!"; stellte Sam fest. Jack lächelte sie an. "Für die Tatsache, dass Sie erst einmal da waren...bemerkenswert.", bemerkte er.  
Sam lächelte verlegen. Sie hätte den Weg zu Jacks Haus auch im Dunkeln und mit verbundenen Augen gefunden...

Endlich blinkte Jack und bog in eine kleine Nebenstraße ein. Ein großer Gebäudekomplex tauchte auf und er parkte den Jeep fast davor. Die beiden sprangen aus dem Auto und gingen hinein. Eine ältere dickliche Frau saß an der Anmeldung und lächelte Jack zu. Er lächelte zurück und Sam nickte ihr kurz zu. "Emily Jefferson - Samantha Carter, Samantha Carter - Emily Jefferson, der gute Geist dieser Einrichtung!"; stellte er die beiden Frauen vor und lächelte.  
"Wie geht's David?", fragte er dann. "Gut, wie immer. Kommst du heute Blue abholen?", fragte diese ihrerseits. "Jepp, so ist es!"; gab er zurück. Sam sah ihn fragend an. "Na ja, das war Liebe auf den ersten Blick, Jack kommt hier alle zwei Wochen mal her um die Hunde zu besuchen und vor sechs Wochen war er bei einer Geburt dabei. Und einer der kleinen hat's ihm angetan. Er hat ihm den Namen gegeben!", erklärte die freundliche Frau und Sam musste lächeln. Jack wurde verlegen. Er ergriff Sams Hand, um sie von der quasselnden Emily loszureißen. Tausende kleine Blitze schossen von ihrer Hand aus zu ihrem Herzen als Jack sie berührte. Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen. Jacks Hand war so warm und Sam wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Jack lenkte sie durch ein paar Gänge, links und rechst wurden die beiden von Hunden angekläfft.

"Warum Blue?", fragte Sam laut, um den Lärm zu übertönen.  
"Sie meinen den Namen? Na ja, das hat einfach zu meiner Stimmung in letzter Zeit gepasst und wenn Sie den Kleinen erst mal sehen, werden sie es verstehen.", erklärte er. Dann kamen die beiden auf ein kleines Freigelände, in dem mindestens ein Dutzend kleiner Welpen herumbalgten. Inmitten entdeckte Sam eine große, wunderschöne Schäferhündin, die gerade einem ihrer Jungen über die Schnauze leckte. "Süß!"; kommentierte Sam. Jack lies Sams Hand los und bückte sich. Sofort kam die Hündin auf ihn zu und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Jack drehte sich um und sah zu Sam auf. "Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Sandy, Blues Mutter!", erklärte er. Sam ging ebenfalls in die Knie und streichelte das Fell des Hundes. Sofort schleckte diese ihr über die Hand und Sam kicherte.

Plötzlich löste sich einer der Welpen von der Meute und sprang unbeholfen auf Jack zu. "Blue! Hallo Kumpel!"; rief Jack freudig. Sam sah den kleinen Hund an, der kaum noch auf seinen vier kurzen Beinchen stehen konnte, so sehr wedelte er mit seinem kleinen Schwanz. Er setzte sich vor Jack auf den Boden und sah in aus kleinen süßen Teddyaugen an. Eine kleine rosa Zunge schlabberte über Jacks Hand, die in zärtlich streichelte. Der Welpe sah wirklich irgendwie traurig aus, er hatte noch zwei kleine Schlappohren und seine Beinchen gehorchten ihm noch nicht ganz. "Na mein Süßer, hast du mich vermisst?"; raunte Jack mit gesenkter Stimme und jagte Sam damit eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Wie auf ein Zeichen sprang der kleine Hund auf Jacks Schoß wäre fast wieder abgestürzt, wenn Jack ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. Seine kleine Zunge sauste immer wieder über Jacks Gesicht und Jack lächelte. "Ich liebe dich ja auch, Blue, wirklich!", versuchte er den jungen Hund zu beschwichtigen. Sam lachte.  
Sie wusste nicht, wer süßer war, der kleine Hund oder Jack in diesem Augenblick...ihr Herz schmolz dahin.

Schließlich stand Jack auf und setzte Blue vorsichtig auf den Boden. Er wischte sich über die Hose und das Gesicht. "Wow!", kommentierte Sam.  
"Ja, er liebt mich!", sagte Jack. "Nicht nur er!"; hätte Sam beinahe gesagt. Blue versuchte mit seinen kleinen tapsigen Beinen an Jacks Hosenbein hochzuklettern. Schließlich nahm Jack ihn doch auf den Arm und grinste zu Sam, als das Hündchen wieder anfing, in von oben bis unten abzuschlecken.

Die beiden blieben noch eine Weile bei der wilden Meute, bis Jack Blue nahm und zusammen mit Sam zum Ausgang ging. Blue grunzte einmal verwundert, lies sich dann aber ohne Probleme tragen. Emily lies Jack noch ein paar Formulare unterschreiben und Jack setzte den kleinen Hund vorsichtig in Sams Arme, die ihn anlächelte. Dann nahm er den Welpen wieder und ging Richtung Auto. Sam folgte ihm. "Samantha?", rief Emily ihr nach.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah die Frau fragend an. "Sie dürfen ihn nicht wieder verletzen, so wie Sara es getan hat, versprechen Sie mir das? Er ist ein feiner Kerl. Auch wenn er nach außen hin ein bisschen rüde ist, er hat einen sensiblen Kern", sagte sie.  
Sam wollte ihr schon erklären, dass sie nur Arbeitskollegen waren, aber sie lies es bleiben. "Er liebt sie wirklich sehr, wissen Sie das?", fügte Emily hinzu. Das kam ihr plötzlich mehr als fehl am Platze vor. "Er liebt Sie!", wiederholte die rundliche Dame fest und Sam sah sie verdutzt an. Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kenne Jack gut genug, um zu wissen, wenn er eine Frau liebt. So wie er Sie ansieht, sieht er normalerweise nur unsere Hunde an, und das heißt was!"; versicherte sie. Sam verabschiedete sich von Emily und ging grinsend zu Jacks Wagen...

"Warum grinsen Sie so?", fragte dieser. Sam sagte nichts, stieg in den Wagen und Jack startete kopfschüttelnd den Motor. Blue machte es sich auf Jacks Schoß bequem und jaulte leise, als er den Lärm hörte. Sam griff mit ihren Händen zu Jack und nahm den Hund von seinen Oberschenkeln. Jack sah sie an. Beruhigend redete sie leise auf den Hund ein und ihre Stimmlage versetzte Jack fast in Trance. Auch der Hund schien ähnlich zu fühlen, denn bald war er auf Sams Schoß eingeschlafen. "Wohin bringen Sie ihn?", wollte Sam schließlich wissen. "Ich dachte, wir trinken bei mir zu Hause noch einen Kaffee und fahren dann zurück auf die Basis. Wir haben morgen Mittag eine Besprechung und danach haben wir eh ein paar Tage frei, da werde ich ihn an mein Haus gewöhnen!", erklärte er. "Also, wie wäre es mit Kaffee?"; fragte er erneut. Sam nickte lächelnd und hörte nicht auf, den Welpen zu streicheln. Jack hätte gerne mit dem kleinen Hund getauscht...

Kapitel 4

Jacks Haus  
17.28 Uhr

Endlich waren Jack und Sam vor seinem Haus angekommen und die beiden lächelten den Welpen an, der gerade herzhaft gähnte. Sam konnte ihre Blicke einfach nicht mehr von Jack lassen. Es war so süß wie er mit dem kleinen Hund umging. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er Hunde sehr mochte, aber das er sie so vergötterte, einfach süß! Wieder einmal hatte sie ihn zu lange angesehen und plötzlich starrte sie in vier Teddyaugen. Zwei davon schlossen sich wieder grunzend aber die anderen beiden fixierten sie und sie lächelte scheu. Jack lächelte zurück und ihm wurde wieder einmal verdammt warm ums Herz. Sanft nahm er ihr den kleinen Hund weg und führte seine zwei Gäste in sein Wohnzimmer. Er setzte Blue ab und ging in die Küche um Kaffee zu machen. Sam stand alleine im Wohnzimmer und konnte nur noch einen Blick auf Jacks delikate Rückseite werfen, welche sie viel zu selten in diesen knackigen Jeanshosen sah, als er in die Küche ging. Blue schnüffelte aufgeregt im ganzen Raum herum und bevor sie in  
daran hindern konnte, hatte er auch schon eine Pfütze neben den Teppich gesetzt. Sam fing an zu kichern. Das fing ja gut an. "Der Kleine ist wohl noch nicht stubenrein!", rief sie in die Küche. "Doch, wieso?"; fragte Jack und kam mit zwei Tassen dampfend heißen Kaffee ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie grinste und deute auf Blues Missgeschick. Jack winkte ab "Kann jeden mal passieren, schließlich ist das hier ein fremder Ort für die...ähm...den Süßen!", erklärte er und hätte sich fast versprochen.

Er stellte den Kaffee auf den Tisch und holte einen Lappen, um die Bescherung wegzuwischen. Sam sah sich im geräumigen Wohnzimmer um. Sie war zwar schon einmal in diesem Haus gewesen, aber damals war nicht die Stimmung für so etwas gewesen. Schließlich hatten sie alle gedacht, Daniel wäre gestorben... Es war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet, wie ihr auffiel. Ein paar Fotos von Charly standen auf dem Sims des offenen Kamins, in der Mitte des Raumes eine große einladende Couch samt zugehörigen Tisch. Delikate Vorhänge und ein großer Deckenlüster rundeten das ganze ab.  
Sie setzte sich auf die gemütliche Couch und ertappte sich beim Gedanken daran, wie wohl Jacks Schlafzimmer aussehen würde...  
Blue sprang auf die Couch und rollte sich auf ihrem Schoß zusammen um zu schlafen. Lächelnd streichelte sie den kleinen Hund.

Jack stand in der Tür und sah ihr dabei zu. Er wusste nicht, wen er mehr liebte, den süßen kleinen Hund oder dessen Schlafunterlage? In Anbetracht des kleinen Missgeschickes, das er gerade hatte kniend mit einem Putzlappen und vor den Augen von Sam wegmachen müssen, fiel seine Wahl eindeutig auf Letztere...  
Als er fertig war, wusch er sich die Hände und konnte sich endlich neben Sam setzen und seinen Kaffee genießen.

"Und wie finden Sie ihn?", fragte Jack nur um etwas gesagt zu haben. "Er ist wirklich total süß, man könnte sich wirklich in ihn verlieben" (oder in sein Herrchen, wenn man es nicht schon wäre), fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.  
Jack nickte abwesend. Seine Gedanken kreisten wie immer in letzter Zeit um eine blonde Frau...die mindestens so süß wie der Welpe war.  
Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas und Sam war die Stille unangenehm, sie traute sich aber auch nicht, Jack etwas über Charly oder Sara zu fragen und so schaute sie ihn einfach an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und sie versank im wunderschönen Braun seiner warmen Augen. Lange sahen sie sich so an, bis es ihr zu peinlich wurde und sie sich wegdrehte.

"Sam, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte er und merkte erst danach, dass er sie geduzt hatte. Ihr schien das jedoch nichts auszumachen und er atmete erleichtert auf.  
"Jeden.", murmelte sie.  
"Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen für Blue kaufen, würdest du...ähm...die zehn Minuten hier bei ihm bleiben?", fragte er und setzte einen Dackelblick auf. Sam nickte. Sie konnte ihren Mund nicht mehr öffnen. Er hatte sie geduzt und das war mehr als sie von diesem Tag erwartete hatte.

Jack war wirklich flugs wieder da und Blue hatte die ganze Zeit geschlafen. Bis auf die letzten paar Minuten, da war er heulend und nach Jack schnüffelnd durch die Wohnung gerannt und sie hatte ihn nicht beruhigen können. "Gott sei dank dass du wieder da bist!", sagte sie erleichtert, als Jack beladen mit zwei großen Einkaufstüten das Wohnzimmer betrat. "Hat man mich vermisst?", grinste er verschmitzt. Doch als er sah, wie Blue in freudig ansprang, verstand er und die Röte wich aus Sams Gesicht. Doch dann sprang Blue davon und riss mit seinen kleinen Pfötchen den Teppich mit sich. "Blue halt! Komm her, komm zu Papa!", schrie er und verfolgte den Ausreißer. Sam sah zu und kicherte. Es gab einfach ein zu komisches Bild!

Schließlich beschloss sie, ihm zu helfen und lief in die andere Richtung um die Couch, um Blue den Weg abzuschneiden. Vergeblich, der kleine Hund machte einen Haken und umrundete ihre Beine, nur um eine weitere Kurve zu schneiden. Sam reagierte zu langsam und rannte weiter...und krachte frontal in Jack. Dieser wurde von dem Stoß überrascht und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er kippte zurück und landete auf dem Boden. Auch Sam konnte ihr Gleichgewicht nicht halten und fiel auf Jack. Dieser stöhnte auf. Sam stützte sich sofort mit den Händen ab und wollte aufstehen, doch dann sah sie Jacks Augen. Sie waren so voller Wärme, und da war noch etwas anderes...Liebe?  
"Tschuldigung!"; flüsterte sie leise und alleine der Klang ihrer Stimme jagte Jack eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. Sie sahen sich lange einfach nur in die Augen. Und dann konnte Sam nicht mehr anders. All die Gefühle, die sie so lange versteckt hatte konnte sie in diesem Moment einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie lies sich wieder auf seinen Brustkorb fallen und legte ihr Lippen fragend auf die seinen. Sie waren so warm und voll wie sie es erwartet hatte. Er beantwortete ihre stille Frage, indem er den zärtlichen Kuss sanft erwiderte. Er glaubte zu träumen, das konnte doch nicht die Realität sein!  
So lange hatte er sich diesen Moment herbeigesehnt und dabei gleichzeitig gewusst, dass es niemals wahr werden würde. War er vielleicht nur in einem Traum gefangen, oder wieder einmal in einer anderen Realität? Er konnte es nicht glauben, es war so wunderschön ihre warmen sanften Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren...Sam stoppte den Kuss sanft und sah ihm wieder in die Augen. Jack aber schloss die Augen und genoss einfach nur die elektrisierenden Wellen, die durch seinen Körper wogten. Plötzlich spürte er etwas anderes in seinem Gesicht und als Sam zu kichern anfing, wusste er, was es war. "Blue!"; rief er mit gespielten Ärger. Doch der kleine Hund wedelte mit dem Schwanz, sah ihn treu an und all der Ärger war vergessen. Sam lächelte ihn an und Jack lächelte zurück. Dieses Lächeln sagte mehr als tausend Worte. "So angenehm es so auch ist, Sam...ich würde jetzt gerne diesem kleinen etwas zum Fressen geben, bevor er mich frisst!", lies er sich vernehmen und kichernd rollte sich Sam von Jack  
herunter. Dieser lächelte sie ein letztes Mal an, bevor er mit Blue in die Küche ging. Sam blieb auf dem Boden sitzen und konnte auch noch kaum glauben, was passiert war.

Jack kehrte zurück und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Lächelnd ergriff sie diese und er zog sie hoch. Sie saßen wieder auf der Couch. Plötzlich rutschte Jack näher an sie heran und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Verlangender diesmal. Sam erwiderte den Kuss noch wilder und knabberte an Jacks Unterlippe. Jack gewährte ihrer Zunge Einlass und sie versanken in einen langen und innigen Kuss. Als sie aufhörten, nur um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, waren Jacks Lippen nur Millimeter von Sams Ohr entfernt und er flüsterte "Ich liebe dich, Sam!". Sam hatte das Gefühl, vor Freude weinen zu müssen. Warum hatte sie das nicht vorher gemerkt und sich all die Schmerzen erspart, die sie ausgestanden hatte indem sie ihre Gefühle tief in ihrem Inneren eingesperrt hatte. Sie lächelte und küsste ihn einmal zärtlich auf die Stirn. "Und ich liebe dich, Jack, schon so lange!", erwiderte sie. Jack grinste. "Ich bin ein Idiot". "Ich auch, wir sind beide Idioten. Oder kannst du mir sagen, warum wir so lange darauf  
gewartet haben?"; fragte sie, aber ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drückte sie Jack auf die Couch und versiegelte seine Lippen mit den ihren. Jack war in diesem Moment der glücklichste Mann der Welt.  
Und Sam die glücklichste Frau...

Eng aneinandergekuschelt schliefen die beiden auf Jacks Couch ein.

Jacks Haus  
am nächsten Tag

Jack wachte langsam auf und erinnerte sich im Halbschlaf an den gestrigen Tag. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und er zog den blondhaarigen Major an seiner Seite noch enger an sich. Das Fellknäuel, dass es sich über Nacht auf seiner Brust gemütlich gemacht hatte, ignorierte er.

Sam wachte auf, weil ihr der Duft von frischem Kaffe in die Nase zog. Sie erinnerte sich schlagartig an den letzten Tag und grinste ebenfalls. Nur schade das sie immer noch nicht wusste, wie Jacks Schlafzimmer aussah...Sie hörte Jack in der Küche leise zu einem langsamen und wunderschönen Lied, welches das Radio gerade spielte, mitsingen. Sie lächelte und schlich sich von hinten an ihn heran. "BUH!", rief sie und vor Schreck wäre Jack fast die Pfanne mit den Spiegeleiern aus der Hand gefallen. "Morgen Sonnenschein!", raunte er verlegen und stellte die Pfanne auf den Herd, um Sam in die Arme nehmen zu können. Er küsste sie zärtlich und sie legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken. Jack begann plötzlich, sich im Rhythmus des Liedes zu bewegen und Sam lächelte in den immer noch währenden Kuss hinein. Er legte seine Arme sanft um ihre Taille und sie tanzten zu dem Lied. Bis Blue laut heulend sein Frühstück verlangte...

Später, auf dem Weg zur Basis

"Danke noch mal, dass du gestern mitgekommen bist!"; sagte Jack. Sam lächelte warm "Ich hätte nichts lieber getan!"; sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Blue, der sie aufmerksam musterte.  
"Ich glaube ich muss in umtaufen. Hey Kumpel, wie wär's mit Happy?", fragte er spielerisch den Welpen, der mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

SG-Center  
11.47 Uhr

In der Basis angekommen steckte Jack sich den protestierenden Fellknäuel unter sein Hemd und schleuste in so bei den Sicherheitsleuten vorbei. Unten angekommen verstaute er den kleinen Hund in seinem Quartier und wenig später saß SG1 geschlossen bei dem Meeting.  
Schnell war über das nächste Missionsziel entschieden und dieses Mal kam Daniel voll auf seine Kosten. Jack hatte die ganze Zeit verstohlene Blicke mit Sam gewechselt, die Teal'c aber nicht entgangen waren und er schaute ihn wissend an. Jack grinste schelmisch und schaute wieder zu Sam.

Jack hatte das gesamte Team in sein Quartier eingeladen. Jack und Sam saßen auf dem Bett. Teal'c sah ungläubig auf das kleine Fellknäuel und Daniel war zu sehr mit Niesen beschäftigt, um irgendetwas sagen zu können. "Daniel, Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass Sie auch noch gegen Hunde allergisch sind, oder?", fragte Jack mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sam grinste. "Doch ...ich schätze schon", schniefte er und verlies, sich entschuldigend, den Raum. Teal'c fasste auf Jacks Aufforderung hin zögernd das Fell des Hundes an. Dieser knurrte plötzlich und Teal'c zog erschrocken seine Hand zurück. Jack lachte und Sam stimmte ein. Teal'c schaute sie verdutzt an. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. Teal'c wandte sich zum gehen. "Ich will nur noch eines wissen, wer ist dieser Dr. Freud?", fragte er zum Schluss. Jack und Sam tauschten einen verwirrten Blick. "Ein sehr weiser Mann, der viel von Psychologie verstand!", erwiderte Sam und Teal'c nickte. "Ich verstehe!", sagte er und verlies ebenfalls den  
Raum, nachdem Blue noch einmal bekräftigend geknurrt hatte.

Als hätte er die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, lehnte Jack sich zu Sam und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. "Für was war das denn?", fragte sie lächelnd. "Einfach so."; flüsterte er.

Jacks Haus  
14.18 Uhr

Sam war natürlich noch mit zu Jack gekommen und sie saßen auf der Couch. Blue schlief neben ihnen. Sie hatten beide ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand und redeten über Gott und die Welt. "Wir haben jetzt vier Tage frei, wirst du zum Fischen fahren?", fragte Sam plötzlich.  
"Nein!", erwiderte dieser.  
"Nein?", fragte Sam ungläubig.  
"Erstens muss sich Blue erst mal an das Haus gewöhnen, bevor ich mit ihm Ausflüge machen kann, es wird schwer genug für ihn sein, immer in der Basis sein zu müssen! Und zweitens würde ich dich zu sehr vermissen. Mir fällt hier zu Hause auch sicher genug ein, was ich tun kann."; antwortete er.  
"So, und das wäre?", hakte sie nach.  
Demonstrativ lächelnd zog er Sam zu sich auf den Schoß und küsste sie innig. Sie erwiderte den Kuss wild und als sie zusammen rücklings auf der Couch landeten, heulte Blue auf und Jacks Rotwein ergoss sich auf sein T-Shirt und auf den Hund. Sam gluckste und Blue ergriff die Flucht.  
Sie nahm ihm das leere Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Tisch.

Dann streifte sie ihm langsam das befleckte Shirt über den Kopf und legte sich auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. "Ich glaube auch, ich finde eine befriedigende Freizeitbeschäftigung."; raunte sie und konnte ihre Blicke gar nicht mehr von seinem Oberkörper lassen. Langsam zeichnete sie mit ihrem Finger kleine Kreise darauf und Jack schloss genussvoll die Augen. "Du solltest dir ein neues Shirt anziehen!"; flüsterte sie und rutschte von ihm runter. Widerwillig stand Jack auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, aber schließlich wollte er ja nichts überstürzen. Er wühlte gerade in seiner Garderobe, als zwei warme kleine Hände sanft über seinen Rücken strichen. Er drehte sich verwundert um, Sam stand vor ihm. "Glaubst du wirklich, ich will, dass du dir wieder ein Shirt anziehst?", fragte sie frech und zog ihn an seinen Dog-Tags zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. Jack lächelte. "Ich wollte nur endlich dein Schlafzimmer sehen!", addierte sie und plötzlich war sie hinter ihm und schubste ihn aufs Bett. Jack  
blieb fast die Spucke weg als er auf der Matzratze landete. Er lächelte. Blue lag auf dem Bett neben ihm, er hatte sich hierher verzogen. Sofort stand der kleine Hund wedelnd auf seinem nackten Bauch und schleckte ihm übers Gesicht.

Sanft packte Sam den protestierenden und nach Rotwein stinkenden Welpen, setzte ihn vor die Schlafzimmertür und machte selbige zu. Dann grinste sie frech und ging auf Jack zu. Dieser sah sie verständnislos an.  
Sie legte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und er legte einen Arm um sie. "Ich liebe Sie, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Sir!"; sagte sie. Jack sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich Sie auch, Major Samantha Carter, mehr als alles andere!", erwiderte er lächelnd. "Ich bin so glücklich, dass wir es endlich geschafft haben!", addierte er.

Dann sahen sie sich lange in die Augen, biss Sam die Stille (sah man von leisem Gewinsel vor der Tür ab) brach: "Küsst du mich jetzt oder muss ich dir erst übers Gesicht schlecken?", fragte sie grinsend. Jack lies sich nicht lange bitten und kam ihrem Vorschlag nach.  
Plötzlich läutete das Telefon auf Jacks Nachttisch und er fluchte leise. Sam grunzte nur widerwillig, als er den Kuss löste.  
"Ja Sir! Woher wissen Sie das? Wirklich? Danke! Ja ich verspreche es! Wie bitte? Ja ich werde es ihr ausrichten!", legte er den Hörer verwirrt zurück und auch Sam sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Das war Hammond! Er sagt ich soll meinen Hund das nächste Mal besser verstecken.", sagte er ungläubig. Sam grinste. "Und wenn ich ihm Manieren beigebracht habe, wird er zum neuen SG1-Teammitglied ernannt!", addierte er. "Wirklich?", konnte es Sam nicht glauben. "Was wird Danny wohl dazu sagen?", kicherte Jack und Sam stimmte ein. "Ach ja, außerdem soll ich dich schön grüßen! Und er hat mich ermahnt, dir das nächste mal die Blumen selbst zu geben!", erklärte er.  
"Woher weiß er das?", fragte sie ungläubig. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Die Blumen waren von dir? Danke! Ich liebe blaue Rosen!", addierte sie leise und küsste ihn.

"Ist das Leben nicht schön, jetzt wo alles geklärt ist, ich dachte nicht das Hammond SO auf das alles reagieren würde?", sagte er.  
Sam nickte und kuschelte sich eng an den Mann den sie liebte.

Im SG-Center legte ein kahlköpfiger General den Hörer auf die Gabel, fuhr sich seufzend über seine Glatze und lächelte.

In Jacks Haus pinkelte ein ziemlich frustrierter kleiner Hund an die Schlafzimmertür, hinter welcher er seltsame Geräusche vernahm...


End file.
